Bang!
by Charne Misaki
Summary: Bagi Angela Blanc, dentuman nyaring di kejauhan itu telah menandai awal pertarungan antar dirinya dan kubu sang gagak hitam. Tapi yang terpenting ialah, Angela tahu bahwa dirinya harus terus maju. —double fic, mild-AR, one-sided SebasAngela.


**—ox0xo—**

KUROSHITSUJI / BLACK BUTLER © Yana Toboso

BANG BANG / MY BABY SHOT ME DOWN (quoted lyrics **has been** **italicized**) © Sonny Bono

**.**

_for: __**readers, **__as comeback fic. _

_warning: my own __**head**__canon, mild-__**AR, double**__fic_ (bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah seperti biasa dan sebaliknya), _**short**__drabble. CRACK!__**Sebas**__Angela._

**.**

* * *

—**xXXx—**

**.**

**Bang!**

**2014 © Charne Misaki (previously known as Cleisdyne)**

**.**

_That awful sound, bang bang_

_My baby shot me down_

**.**

—**xXXx—**

**.**

* * *

_Bagi Angela Blanc, dentuman nyaring di kejauhan itu telah menandai awal pertarungan antar dirinya dan kubu sang gagak hitam._

Langkah tegap terus memenuhi partikel-partikel udara, membiaskan pergerakan statis yang terencana—dan akan segera terlaksana. Debu yang tak berani bergerak sejengkal pun kecuali ketika kepakan sayap-sayap magis menepis mereka, menuntun kepada ronde pertama dari drama kekerasan itu. Kilatan mata _amethyst _setebal bara bercampur hangatnya api yang diam-diam merayapi tubuhnya. Suasana yang begitu klasik dan klise untuk sebuah pertandingan begitu dirindukan oleh Angela sendiri, meski telah berkali-kali mereka berdua berhadapan lalu mematenkan skor yang terlalu tipis.

_Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis._

Angela selalu (dan akan tetap) mengingatnya, menyimpan identitas sosok tersebut dalam botol kaca berkilauan di sudut hatinya yang termakan fraktur. Bukannya Angela tak mau menatah kembali retakan-retakan yang muncul, hanya saja ia merasa lebih baik keadaan ini dibiarkan apa adanya. Ya, di balik sisi putih yang memantulkan senyum _pokerface, _perempuan bernuansa lavender itu selalu menyimpan rapat-rapat luka yang mendidih bersama rasa sakitnya.

Ketika melihat cerminan yang telah melekat erat bersama jiwanya pergi, pergi ke sisi seberang dengan kesombongan serta ego tinggi yang dijunjungnya. Ketika harus menyaksikan kerakusan di dalam pria beriris delima itu terus bertumbuh dan memakan akalnya sendiri. Ketika menyaksikan merpati mencicip rasa jahanam hingga bertransformasi menjadi gagak bertanduk kejahatan.

Itulah yang membuat Angela sering menyesal dalam lirih, mengapa dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk bisa membiarkannya jatuh dalam jurang. Padahal kedamaian akan menjadi sempurna jika tak ada keinginan lain yang mengulik diri. Tapi toh, Angela dan kawan-kawannya—termasuk sang gagak—masih berupa ciptaan semata dan masih ada faktor-faktor lain yang bisa menyebabkan lepasnya DNA kebaikan dari mereka.

Sungguh kenyataan yang begitu miris.

Sebab Angela telah mengkalkulasi secara imajiner kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi ketika pertemuan mereka harus mengalami pergiliran dengan perpisahan tak menyenangkan. Puluhan, ratusan, ribuan, jutaan harapan akan sebuah _comeback _dari kawan 'sepermainannya' dahulu selalu pupus. Selalu ada tembakan-tembakan meleset dari bidikan mulus. Selalu ada luka fisik yang menambah beban dalam batin.

_Diulang, berulang, dan terulang lagi._

Angela takkan pernah bosan untuk kembali menatap wajahnya, bahkan sekedar melihat senyum sinis tersebut. Dalam setiap detik, masa, dan abad yang mereka jalani, apapun keadannya. Mental kesabaran itu telah melatih diri Angela, membuat hati frakturnya tetap lembut meski telah dikoyak berkali-kali. Rasa sayang senantiasa mengendap di dalam nuraninya, berbisik untuk tak terbawa arus kejahatan makhluk dengan ras berlawanan itu, tapi berusaha menang melalui kebaikan. Di sinilah Angela, berdiri menantang angin dingin yang berlarian di tepi rambutnya. Pedang tergenggam erat di jemari, kepakan sayap magis membahana. Gaun melambai pelan, meniupkan keanggunan dari auranya. Dengan _pokerface _yang sama, dengan kepercayaan diri yang sama. Ia tahu betul bagaimana menghadapi lawannya—si gagak legam yang congkak itu—tidak hanya berlandaskan morfologi, tapi juga memahami secara dramatik.

_Apa yang terpenting ialah, Angela tahu bahwa dirinya harus terus maju._

* * *

**.**

—**xXXx—**

**.**

_That awful sound, bang bang_

_My baby shot me down_

**.**

—**xXXx—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Note**:

Silahkan dibaca ulang dari bawah ke atas.

Ini adalah _first attempt _saya pada _double fic, _semoga tidak terkesan janggal atau membosankan. Lagu _**Shot**** Me Down**__ (_yang tidak sengaja saya dengar dari teman) adalah ide awalnya. Setelah riset, saya baru tahu bahwa lagu ini aslinya ditulis **Sonny Bono**. Dinyanyikan **Cher**, kemudian di-_cover _berkali-kali oleh banyak artis, termasuk **Nancy Sinatra**. Lalu muncul versi EDM milik **David Guetta** (_feat _Skylar Grey) yang menurut saya, bikin lagu itu terdengar seperti lagu setan dan saya nggak suka. Tapi ada suatu unsur sedih/miris/gelap yang tampaknya cocok untuk pair SebasAngela, karena itu saya pakai lagu ini—sambil mendengarkan _cover version _dari **Charlotte Church **yang lebih _mellow._

Sedikit alterasi untuk karakter Angela. Saya harus mengatakan fic ini sebagai _**headcanon, **_sebab saya selalu mengandai-andai bahwa Angela bukanlah malaikat jahat yang harus melulu dibenci oleh orang. Angela (mungkin) sebenarnya baik, tapi beban yang ia tanggung dan betapa _corrupted_ dunia ini membuat orientasinya berubah jadi _psycho_/_freak_/menyebalkan/sok _seducing, _apalagi dengan adanya _counterpart _laki-laki (Ash). Saya paling benci _hermaphrodite part _**itu**, jadi saya selalu membuat mereka sebagai sosok terpisah di dalam fanfik saya (akan selalu _**alternate reality**_).

_Anyways, too much talk. _Silahkan berikan review/pertanyaan/kritik pada saya. Akan saya apresiasi. Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
